1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrically powered devices for dispensing particulate material and more specifically to such devices that can be easily and efficiently carried and operated by hand to supply a narrow stream of particulate powder where desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of powered particulate dispensing devices are known in the art and involve numerous different configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,567 discloses a portable garden power duster that relies upon a stream of air for conveying a dusting agent from a reservoir to be discharged from an outlet end on garden plants. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,377 that describes a different structure for providing a dispersal of particulate matter by means of an air stream. Although these prior art devices appear to be useful, they both are of an elongated configuration that is inconvenient for easy caring. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a compact powered dispensing device that can provide an extremely precise stream of air entrained with powder particulates accurately and conveniently.